


Do You Like This?

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Apologies, Cock Tease, Cussing, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Financial Domination, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Money, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Questions, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Adam Sackler Masturbation scene in HBO Girls.<br/>Just...yeah, I have no excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like This?

As Hux stomped angrily down the corridor to Ren’s quarters he didn’t know what to expect Ren to be doing. Maybe tearing apart his own room or perhaps even levitating upside down but what he didn’t expect had glued him to the spot just inside the door.

Ren was sprawled out lazily in his bunk, completely naked, with his hand wrapped around his cock and pumping in earnest. The slick noise of his stroking filled the room. Ren had been too caught up in pleasuring himself he had not much noticed the general but when he did he paused for a moment before resuming his activity.

Hux felt torn between leaving the room and finishing Ren himself as the man was almost purposefully teasing himself to the edge over and over. Just as he was about to turn Ren spoke:

“Does this turn you on? To watch me touch my own cock?”

Hux, knowing that Ren’s Force sensitivity has already picked up on the truth, decided to be honest, “Kind of, yeah.”

Ren tilted his head back, his eyes meeting Hux’s in earnest, “Oh… does it disgust you? Do you think I’m really bad?”

Hux furrowed his brows, “No… I don’t think you’re bad. Nearly everyone does—“

Ren interrupted him, “Do you think I’m _pathetic_ and _disgusting_?”

Realization dawned on Hux as Ren started to softly pant. Deciding to go along and curious to how this would play out Hux said instead, “Yes, actually.”

“You do? Why? Why do you think that?” Ren asked, his eyes wide and fixated on Hux.

“Because there’s a person standing less than ten feet in front of you and all you can do is play with your own cock.” Hux stated, fighting the urge to smile as Ren bit his lower lip.

“Is it bad?” Ren whispered, his hand rubbing vigorously on his cock.

“ _Really_ bad.” Hux drawled, “It’s pathetic and bad and disgusting and weird and _lazy_.”

“Well… if you have a big cock you should use it on a person.” Ren said, his voice strained.

Hux pursed his lips in mock disgust, “It’s not that big.”

Ren gasped, “It’s not..?”

“No.” Hux said, and daring to be brave he stole a glance down at Ren’s engorged erection and continued to say, “Maybe that’s why you don’t want me to touch it… Maybe you’re embarrassed because it’s not that big?”

Ren followed his gaze to look down at his own cock in his hand and breathily said, “Maybe.”

Hux licked his lips as Ren flopped back on his back, their eyes meeting once more, “Do you like this? Having me watch you?”

A small gulp slipped from Ren’s mouth, “I do. I like it.”

“What do you like about it?” Hux asked, reaching up to unfasten his belt.

Suddenly his hands were stopped by a phantom touch. Hux looked down in confusion and then back up at Ren who shook his head slightly.

“That’s not what this is.” Ren said, panting harder as Hux took his hands away from his belt and rubbing even more strongly on his cock.

Hux bit his lower lip, thinking and considering what he had even come here for then, “I want repair money.”

There was a brief look on surprise and confusion on Ren’s face before he asked, “What?”

“You heard me, you filthy boy.” Hux reprimanded, taking a step forward, “I want repair money.”

“…How much?” Ren asked, still slightly confused.

“Sixty credits… eighty credits because you messed up a vent and I want to buy myself something.” Hux said, thinking of what he could splurge the extra twenty credits on.

“I keep my money in that drawer.” Ren said, lifting himself up and jutting his head in the direction to a set of drawers at the end of his bed.

“Okay.” Hux said, moving towards the end of the bed while watching Ren, “I’ll keep my fucking eye on you.”

Ren watched him move, his eyes practically boring into Hux’s back as he turned to look in the drawer.

“You have hundred marker credits in here.” Hux said, pulling out one of the slim cards marked with 100.

Ren twisted his wrist as he watched Hux take the card, “Fuck!”

“And I’m taking one.” Hux said, tucking the card into his pocket.

“You… you are?” Ren sputtered, his eyes wide as he jerked even harder, seemingly excited over the fact that Hux was taking his money.

“Yeah, I am. You’re lucky I don’t take all your money considering you made me watch this all afternoon.” Hux waved his hand in Ren’s direction and looked at him accusingly.

Ren thrust into his hands as he softly said, “I’m sorry.”

“Are you sorry?” Hux asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry…” Ren said again, his voice starting to get strained again.

“How sorry?” Hux prompted, clasping his hands behind his back in disdain.

Ren panted for a moment, “I’m really sorry.”

“Why don’t you say that to me again?” Hux said, stepping slightly closer and pretending like he was speaking to a loathsome underling.

“I’m sorry!”

“Why don’t you say that to me again like you mean it!” Hux demanded.

“I’m sorry!!”

“You _like_ saying that.” Hux’s upper lip curled in the perfect imitation of revulsion, “Say it again.”

Ren sped up his thrusts, sweat sheening his brow as his lower lip trembled, “I’m sorry!”

“Say it one more time!” Hux said loudly, leaning forward as if to spit on Ren.

“I’M SORRY!!!!” Ren exclaimed, his breath ragged and his jerks irregular.

Hux felt slightly shocked and more than turned on, his own erection pressing against his trousers as he looked away and managed to say, “That’s fine, now hurry up.”

There was silence except for Ren’s soft moans and pants.

“….do you want to step on my balls?” Ren ventured to ask.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Hux shouted, part of him still wanting to fuck Ren right there and then and another part urging him to flee to his own quarters in peace.

Without warning Ren orgasmed, come spurting onto his fist and lower abdomen, his breath hitching as he squeezed himself and moaned filthily.

Hux couldn’t stand it anymore and briskly walked past Ren, averting his eyes and leaving the chamber.

Ren laid there for a moment enjoying the post-orgasm bliss out and quietly wondering to himself what the hell had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna watch the scene?  
> Go for it:  
> http://kylograve.tumblr.com/post/136502725356


End file.
